


Second time unlucky

by Arnica



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnica/pseuds/Arnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second date doesn't go any better than the first one did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second time unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "the second time they went on a date, Ianto got food poisoning (and it was still better than their first)."  
> I may actually have to write a first date!fail to go along with this.

  
It was completely Ianto's fault. It was his kitchen they made dinner in, he was the one who gave the shrimp found in the back of the freezer a quick look and sniff, and, more the idiot he, he was the one who thought that it might not be a good idea to eat something that leaves that kind of after taste through curry sauce that hot and then ate it anyway.

And now he's clinging to the toilet, face pressed to the cool porcelain, trying to ignore Jack pounding away at the bathroom door. Because jumping up and dashing off in the middle of some truly spectacular head wasn't embarrassing enough without Jack bursting in and finding him naked, retching, and cuddling the bog like it's his best friend. He presses his head harder against the side of the bowl and feels his skin try to crawl off as he attempts to force down another wave of nausea.

"Ianto, open the door right now or I'm gonna open it for you."

"Fu..uurp." He should have run water to cover the noise because true to his word the door gives two hard quivers and slams open, bouncing off his ankle as Jack kicks it open and then stands awkwardly in the doorway as Ianto sticks his head back into the bowl.

"Oh." Jack ignores his hand waving weakly in the direction of the door and the stunningly ineffectual kick that misses him completely and instead just knocks over the hamper, letting himself further in and running cool water over a face cloth, pressing it to the nape of Ianto's neck. "It was the shrimp, huh? I should have known when I could taste something through the sauce." He almost manages a chuckle at their shared stupidity before another rush of sickness sweeps over him. "Okay, um, I'll be right back."

Despite not wanting Jack anywhere near him earlier, he misses the rhythem of the other mans large hot hand making circles up and down his back. The sound of the bath filling helps drown out the less than fabulous noises he's making as he sicks up, and the steam is warming his skin. For a moment his guts stop twisting and he closes his eyes, resting his head against the tank.

"Alright sexy, no sudden movements or you'll start again. Just relax and trust me, okay?" It's embarrassing, and aggravating, and maybe a  _little_  bit nice the way Jack lifts him off the floor where he fell asleep half in the bog like he doesn't weigh anymore than Tosh. The water Jack eases him into is almost too hot and feels heavy against his skin. "I dumped the massage oil in, only minty thing I could find, other than your tea and damned if I felt like taking the kind of strop you'd have thrown if I dumped your tea in the bath." It only makes him feel a little unwell to smile.

"You put some in anyway. I can smell ginger _and_ chamomile over the sick."

"Did not. It's that rubbish stuff Gwen keeps in the glove compartment for mixing retcon with. This here is your good stuff, open up." He carefully opens dry lips and lets Jack help him sip some warm ginger tea with lots of honey. "I'm starting to see a trend with this date idea."

"I know. Food poisoning and it's _still_ better than our first date." He can hear Jack start to pull away. It's an effort to open his eyes but Ianto does, resting his hand over Jack's. "Hey. All this? The taking care of me bit? You realize this is the part I'm going to think about, right?"

"Alright." He sighs as Jack runs a warm wet cloth over his face before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "But maybe next time I should let you arrange things since they all go to hell when I try."

"We can do that." He leans his head over, resting it on his lover's bare shoulder. "I'm calling out tomorrow."

"You're off for the next three days according to Owen, who wasn't pleased to hear that I made you sick and then had to call him at one in the morning."

"Good."

"And I'm staying here tonight. You know, just to make sure you're okay."

"Sure Jack." He sips at the tea pressed to his lips again. "You're always welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of my shorter work is done by prompt/request and I love doing it. It's very satisfying. As such, feel free to make requests if there's something you'd like to see.


End file.
